Kira's Decision
by Priestess-Katana
Summary: The Archangel is attacked by ZAFT forces killing 32 people among them Sai, and Flay Now Kira must make the ultimate decision... (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GUNDAM SEED CHARACTERS)
1. Default Chapter

This is My First Fan Fic on Please R&R  
  
Prologue- After attacked by ZAFT forces 32 people are dead 2 of them where Kira's friends Sai, and Flay Now Kira must make a tough decision.  
  
Kira's POV-  
  
After another attack by the Z.A.F.T forces on the Archangel My remaining friends went to the Cafeteria they asked me if I wanted to come but I said no I had something else on my mind...Athrun Zala my best friend. I wondered to myself how he could join the Z.A.F.T forces how he could join this war. I have been using The Strike to defend the Archangel but... after I have killed so many and caused so many deaths I wonder if I can handle it any more and ask myself what is this war about...  
  
I then realized that I can not do this anymore I can not help these people after they have killed Flay, and Sai I can not stand it any more there is no other way out no other way I can survive I have made up my mind... Suicide  
  
Before I raise this knife to my wrists and Heart I write this Letter to My friends:  
  
To: My Friends  
  
From: Kira Yamato  
  
I cannot stand this world any more...this fighting...the deaths.... The only way out is my death I will miss you all But life will go on you will forget about me...  
  
I then stop the writing and think am I making the right decision???? Yes I am....  
  
Letter Continues...  
  
You must conquer your fears... And this last message is for Athrun Zala please give it to him... My feelings for you have become clear, as I grow closer to my death Athrun.... ATHRUN ZALA...I love you and I will love you bond the grave... People do not realize I am a COORDINATER and I am a NATURAL I am a Human.  
  
Love, Kira Yamato  
  
I then take the Knife I slit my wrists then I plunge the knife into my heart only thinking how I am going to be with Sai, and Flay, and how much I love Athrun Zala.  
  
Please Review 


	2. Athrun's Down Fall

Priestess- I hope u like the new chapter it is about when a new coordinator comes a bored the ship will he forget about his feelings about the Kira and his death...?

Sammy- NO!!! IT IS NOT YOU LIER YOU TOLD ME IT WAS ABOUT A MONKEY

Priestess- well I lied deal with it

Sammy-FINE THEN!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Characters in this fanfic Besides Laro Kato and Captain Lin Hara and Karisa Mitsataru!!!

Chapter 2- Athrun's Down Fall 

Athrun Zala Please Report to the Bay Immediately!!!!!! Athrun ran to the Bay wondering why he was being Summoned...As he reached the door someone came out it was Yzak. He had a frown on his face like usual as he passed Athrun he said "Sorry Man". Athrun carried on as he entered Commander **Creuset stood** up and gave him the news about Kira's Death...

Athrun was startled of the news which had come to pass...He wanted to cry but all he could say was "NO! KIRA WHY!!!" then Commander Creuset handed him the letter as he read it he began to cry...he ran to his Gundam and took off with out warning...

He did not pay attention to were he was headed...He ended up in area Full of Debris and Fog as he looked around he realized that he could not find his way out...he started drifting around as he came upon a Life Pod it looked like a Z.A.F.T life pod so he picked it up carefully and he flew around until the fog became dim and he could find his way out...

As he landed a bored the ship he gently placed the life pod down...he then immediately locked his Gundam and rushed down to the crowd of people surrounding the life pod...he pushed his was through the crowd and stood behind the Captain...

One of the Mechanics opened the door there were three people in there two teenagers one boy one girl and a man with a Zaft Captain Uniform then the young woman stepped out from the pod and said "Hello I am Karisa Mitsataru I am a Coordinator I pilot the Gundam Moonstar these are my friends Capitan Lin Hara, and Sergeant Laro Kato, We are with the ZAFT forces." She put her Hand out to great and thank the Capitan for retrieving the life pod ...But then graciously a young man stepped out from behind the Capitan and he help out his hand and greeted her he began to speak after he shook her hand "Hello I am Athrun Zala I pilot The Gundam Agies" _she glared up at him and started turning bright pink_ He continued "You and your friends are welcome to stay we have quarters ready for Capitan Lin Hara and Sergeant Laro Kato and you will have your own quarters setup by mine until it is set up you will have to be my room mate it will only be for a day or two. Is that alright?" She said quietly "Yes that would be fine. Thank you all we are very gracious."

Then Athrun spoke "Ohh Yes!! Before I forget we found your Gundam among the Debris unharmed" She spoke up "Thank you Very much!" then She turned her back to him because she felt her face turning Dark Red...

_Athrun's POV_

_Another Gundam Pilot just what we need after what just happened, But...she is quite pretty...But Kira...........I WILL NOT FORGET HIM I WILL NEVER FORGET...EVEN IF...EVEN IF.... I CANT HAVE A BEST FRIEND FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!_

_Regular_

Athrun Showed Capitan LinHara and Sergeant Laro Kato to there quarters (rooms) were they found new cloths and a video mail message showing them about the ship after they were settled in, Athrun and Karisa went to there rooms she found a new set of cloths on the bed and looked around for a restroom to change in she could not find one so she asked Athrun where the restroom was he said "Down the hall make a right then go the end of that hall and u will find it." She walked out of the room and went down the hall and made a right and went to the end of the hall but she could not find it so she returned to the room. She said "I could not find it u mind if I change my shirt in here?" he said "No problem" he turned his head back to his Laptop but there was a huge mirror in front of him.

He sat silently. He watched he mirror closely as she took off her shirt he could see her skin clearly it looked as soft as Kira's...She quickly put it back on for she saw Athrun looking at her in the mirror....

The End of this chapter....

Priestess-Hey read and please review

Sammy-Well yeah what she said


End file.
